Manque
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Les hormones se font sentir, Harry est en manque. Il a bien un époux prêt à le satisfaire, mais quelques obstacles entraveront leur chemin vers la luxure... OS - Mpreg


Bonjour à tous ! Je suis actuellement en vacance, mais j'avais envie de partager avec vous un tout nouvel OS. Je ne pourrai donc pas vous répondre avant dimanche !

Merci d'avance de votre lecture et de vos reviews !

 **Manque**

\- Vous devez éviter toutes pénétrations, au moins jusqu'à l'accouchement ! Fit le médicomage au couple devant lui.

\- Jusqu'à l'accouchement ? Fit Severus Snape les yeux grands ouverts et emplis de terreur.

\- Comment ça «au moins» ? Demanda en même temps son compagnon avec son ventre rond.

\- Dans les grossesses masculines, l'utérus se transforme beaucoup plus bas que l'emplacement habituel chez les femmes. C'est pour cette raison que la pénétration commence à être douloureuse pour vous. Et cela n'ira pas en s'arrangeant Lord Black-Potter-Prince. Et au moins jusqu'à la grossesse, car il n'est pas dit qu'après la grossesse la pénétration ne soit pas encore douloureuse le temps que tous les organes se remettent en place.

Le médicomage regarda les deux hommes à qui il avait l'impression d'avoir appris une mort prochaine. À y réfléchir, le médicomage pensa avec amusement qu'ils auraient peut-être préféré. Il ne précisa pas que les places pouvaient parfaitement être inversées, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir avoir la confirmation de la dominance exclusive de celui qu'on nommait à juste titre «La terreur des cachots».

Après quelques informations supplémentaires sur la grossesse et ce qui les attendait dans les mois prochains, le couple partit. Et dire qu'il restait trois mois avant l'accouchement !

HPSS HPSS

POV Severus

Un mois. Un très long mois sans véritables rapports sexuels. Je n'en peux plus. Psychologiquement à bout de nerfs et physiquement en érection quasi permanente.

Chaque fois que je vois Harry, je n'ai qu'une idée en tête, le mettre totalement nu et le baiser. J'en ai parfois tellement envie que je n'écoute rien de ce que l'on me dit.

Une fois, mon démon de mari m'a même chauffé en plein milieu d'un repas dans la grande salle. Il avait discrètement glissé sa main sur ma cuisse avant de la remonter très lentement pour me masturber par-dessus mes vêtements. Et dire que je n'ai même pas pu attendre d'être dans nos appartements pour le prendre avec bestialité.

Je n'en peux plus des masturbations en solitaire ou avec son aide. Même les soixante-neuf ne me satisfont plus. L'orgasme n'est pas assez puissant pour calmer le feu en moi.

Harry est aussi à cran. Il est lui aussi en perpétuelle érection. Je fais mon possible pour le satisfaire, mais il ne l'est jamais complètement. Les hormones jouent aussi un grand rôle dans son état de désir permanent. Et bien que je lui fasse confiance, j'ai peur qu'il n'en puisse plus et prenne un amant temporaire pour se satisfaire.

Autant dire que nos élèves ne disent plus rien en cours. Harry qui était réputé pour être un professeur aimant et gentil, est devenu aussi craint que moi. Alors que la grossesse nous avait rendus totalement fous de joie, l'abstinence forcée nous a rendus fous de rage.

Nous avions le mince espoir que le médicomage nous dise que nous pourrions recommencer après ce mois d'abstinence, mais il s'avère que cela ne change rien. Le bébé grandit de plus en plus, appuyant sur les organes d'Harry. Mon sexe ne serait alors qu'un point de compression en plus, dans le sens inverse de celui du bébé et la souffrance que plus forte.

J'avais bien remarqué le sourire contrit du médicomage quand il m'a dit qu'il faudrait véritablement attendre la fin de la grossesse. Je sais parfaitement qu'il hésitait à me dire de devenir soumis pour calmer nos pulsions. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, je ferais tout pour nous calmer Harry et moi. Ce n'est que la part dominatrice de la créature en moi qui ne veut pas se soumettre.

POV Harry

C'est insoutenable ! J'ai constamment chaud et envie de sauter sur Severus. Les regards que nous nous lançons ne sont plus que remplis de désirs et de frustrations. Les disputes sont de plus en plus fréquentes à cause de toute cette tension sexuelle entre nous !

C'est donc totalement désespéré que j'attends Sirius. En plus du fait que j'ai donné mon dernier cours aujourd'hui, puisque j'ai interdiction de faire trop d'effort, de dépenser trop de magie ou encore de rester debout trop longtemps... Autant dire que je ne peux faire cours correctement, et bien que l'idée ne me plaise que très moyennement, je dois avouer être épuisé.

Sirius, en gentil parrain qu'il est, est donc venu me soutenir alors que mon compagnon donne ses deux dernières heures de cours avant le week-end.

HPSS HPSS

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Harry ? Demanda Sirius avec inquiétude.

\- Je suis à bout, Sirius. Avouai-je avec lassitude.

\- Comment ça ? Dit-il, surpris. Vous êtes pourtant heureux de cette grossesse, et bien sûr cela me coûte de le dire, tu es heureux avec Serv... Severus.

Je le regarde avec un petit sourire triste. Sirius a encore du mal à accepter ma relation avec Severus, mais ils ont tous deux fait des efforts pour moi. Ils avaient fait des progrès, ils arrivaient à être dans la même pièce sans se sauter à la gorge pendant, au moins, un bon quart d'heure.

\- Je suis en manque. Avouai-je honteux de dire cela à mon parrain.

\- En manque ? Fit-il sans comprendre. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Dis-moi, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ! Tu le sais bien ! Affirma Sirius avec détermination.

\- Je suis en manque de sexe, Sirius ! Dis-je avec exaspération à mon parrain qui ne comprenait rien.

\- Oh ! Dit-il simplement avant de garder le silence pendant un long moment avant de reprendre d'une voix parfaitement contrôlée. Déjà, je ne peux rien pour toi ! Confirma Sirius avec un petit rire nerveux. Ensuite, pourquoi l'es-tu ? Severus ne te… Satisfait plus ? Demanda-t-il en prenant des pincettes.

\- Il ne peut plus. Le médicomage m'a interdit toute pénétration jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse. Dis-je d'un ton plus boudeur que je ne l'aurais voulu.

\- Oh ! Fit-il pour la deuxième fois en une minute. Severus ne pourrait pas être soumis pour une fois ? Demanda mon parrain avec un air bien plus enjoué, sûrement imagine-t-il la soumission de mon mari !

\- Sev a été mordu par Greyback pendant la Seconde Guerre, tout comme Bill, il n'est pas devenu un Loup-garou, mais cette partie de lui refuse la soumission. Répondis-je désespéré. Nous avons déjà essayé, un grognement qui ressemble fortement à celui du Loup-garou sort de sa bouche et ensuite il me prend sauvagement. Jusqu'ici, je m'en amusais, mais là, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de taquiner cette partie de Sev. La pénétration serait vraiment trop douloureuse pour moi.

Je regarde avec amusement Sirius passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, puis il retrouve finalement le courage d'ouvrir la bouche malgré son teint un peu plus pâle qu'habituellement.

\- Tu dois le soumettre dès ton premier mot. Si j'ai réussi à soumettre Remus, tu devrais y arriver avec un homme qui n'est même pas la moitié d'un loup-garou. Fit-il avec condescendance.

\- Tu as réussi… avec Remus ? Demandai-je admiratif, mais aussi un peu perturbé d'imaginer bien malgré moi la scène.

\- Oui ! Fit-il avec moquerie. Moi aussi j'imagine des choses que je ne voudrais pas savoir. À ton tour ! Il faut que tu lui parles avec fermeté, sans faillir une seule fois. Tu dois devenir son Alpha. Pour ma part, je lui ai ordonné d'aller s'allonger sur le lit, je l'ai déshabillé et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il l'avait déjà dans le cul !

\- Sirius ! M'insurgeai-je en rougissant, Merlin, je ne voulais certainement pas imaginer cette scène.

\- Tu as besoin d'être aussi autoritaire qu'une seule fois, les fois suivantes, il devrait se soumettre bien plus facilement. Fit Sirius s'amusant de ma gêne. Mais n'oublie pas, tu dois être ferme. Le mieux est de le mettre sur le ventre et de le prendre violemment en ne t'arrêtant que quand vous aurez joui, de préférence, lui le premier.

\- Merlin, Sirius ! Tu ne cesseras donc jamais de te taire ! M'exclamai-je en m'empourprant encore plus.

\- Après ça, je l'ai pris encore deux fois pour être sûr. Mais depuis, je n'ai même pas besoin de faire le premier pas, il sait s'empaler sur moi tout seul.

Merlin, c'était trop, beaucoup trop pour mes oreilles et ma santé mentale ! Sirius souriait comme un dément, très heureux de me gêner autant, se vengeant par la même occasion d'avoir très certainement eu l'image de Severus et moi au lit. Surtout que depuis ma grossesse, cela ne laissait que peu de place quant à la perte de ma virginité. Mais je suis à moitié Serpentard, et moi aussi je sais être fourbe. Il mettra des semaines à s'en remettre, c'est certain.

\- Tu as raison. Je vais suivre ton conseil. Dis-je d'une voix nonchalante qui le perturba quelque peu. De toute façon, c'est de la faute de Sev, s'il ne m'avait pas rendu accro ! Il me baise tellement bien ! C'est à se demander comment on fait pour rester loin l'un de l'autre le temps des cours…

\- J'n'ai pas besoin de… Essaya de dire Sirius alors que j'enchaînais déjà sur la suite.

\- Bien que parfois, je prends la cape d'invisibilité et je vais sous son bureau. Une fois, j'en avais tellement en bouche que j'ai bien cru que j'allais m'étouffer sous son bureau et alerter tout le monde.

\- Merlin, la cape ? Fit-il blanc comme un linge.

\- Oh oui, je l'utilise souvent. Comment pourrai-je me passer de quatre heures sans Severus ? Un soir, il m'a pris avec une telle puissance, que j'ai joui au premier coup de reins !

\- D'un coup de reins ? Demanda mon parrain les yeux dans le vague, proche de l'évanouissement.

\- Oui ! Dis-je en riant, et légèrement excité au rappel de ce souvenir. Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de me baiser profondément, bien au contraire. Heureusement qu'il y a des sorts de silence, sinon j'aurais sans doute alerté tout le château !

Sirius se leva soudainement en essayant de retrouver un équilibre qu'il n'avait pas. Il était d'un blanc cadavérique et semblait sur le point de vomir ou de s'évanouir, peut-être même les deux. Il sursauta presque quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Severus. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il fonça dans la cheminée et prononça maladroitement le nom de sa destination, j'étais très incertain quant au fait qu'il arriverait bien à Square Grimmaurd, il avait bien trop bafouillé pour y arriver !

\- Que lui as-tu dit ? Demanda Severus un souriant. Pas que je sois déçu de le voir partir bredouillant et à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Précise-t-il en venant m'embrasser.

\- Oh, pas grand-chose pourtant. Les détails de la grossesse, comment le bébé va sortir, tout ça…

Severus leva les yeux en l'air pour se moquer allégrement de l'attitude idiote de mon parrain. Je ne peux le contredire. Mais l'heure n'est pas à lui dire la vérité, j'ai un plan à monter. Plan qui sera exécuté ce soir même.

POV Severus

Harry qui était de plutôt bonne humeur devint de plus en plus autoritaire, semblant presque en colère. Il me donnait des ordres, et prenant sur moi pour combler mon mari enceint, je faisais mon possible pour ne rien dire. Pourtant, la colère montait en moi, moi aussi je n'en pouvais plus ! Moi aussi j'avais envie de baiser ! Merlin, l'abstinence allait me rendre fou.

Mais en plus de cela, j'ai terriblement peur que cette grossesse détruise notre couple. Je m'en veux terriblement de ne pouvoir forcer l'animal en moi à se soumettre. Si Greyback n'était pas déjà mort, je l'aurais tué moi-même depuis longtemps. C'est fou comme une infime partie de moi peut prendre le dessus chaque fois qu'Harry ose vouloir enfoncer un doigt en moi. Jusque-là, cela ne nous a pas dérangés plus que ça, mais là, nous n'en pouvons plus.

Pourtant, c'est comme si un infime changement se faisait. Quand Harry se dirige vers la chambre, je me sens presque obligé de le suivre et c'est dans un silence étrange que nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche commune, notre rituel du soir. Je me tourne dos à Harry pour me déshabiller tout en évitant de trop regarder son corps se dénuder peu à peu. Vu l'humeur d'Harry, je ne suis pas sûr que mes caresses soient bienvenues, bien que nous en ayons tous deux envie.

Je rentre sous la douche, profitant avec bonheur de l'eau chaude semblant faire s'envoler notre tension, du moins pendant quelques instants. Harry me plaque violemment contre la vitre de la douche, un sort maintenant fermement mes mains au-dessus de ma tête.

\- J'ai terriblement envie de baiser. Et je n'ai envie que de ton cul. Fit-il d'une voix à la fois autoritaire mais d'où perçait un semblant de question. Tu vas te laisser faire, ou tu seras très sévèrement puni !

Je ne l'ai jamais entendu être aussi autoritaire envers moi, aussi dominant. Merlin, il joue avec le feu, j'ai tellement peur de lui faire du mal, peur que l'infime gène de loup-garou en moi réussisse à défaire mes liens et le prenne sans faire plus attention à la douleur qu'il ressentirait à coup sûr.

Harry me mordit dans le creux de l'épaule tout en écartant mes cuisses, son sexe se pressant contre mes fesses, si près de mon entrée. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, je sens déjà la bête en moi s'agiter, mais comparé à toutes les fois où nous avons essayé avant, il est étrangement calme. Puis, je compris. L'attitude d'Harry depuis le départ de son parrain, ses ordres, et le fait que j'ai obéis sans vraiment rechigner. Merlin, c'est un Serpentard vraiment bien caché ! J'ai à peine le temps de me faire à l'idée qu'il essaie depuis deux heures d'imprimer sa domination sur moi, qu'il s'enfonce sans plus attendre.

Je sens mes chaires s'écarter pour lui laisser le chemin. Je me sens écartelé, mais c'est délicieusement bon. J'ai presque oublié ce que cela fait d'avoir un sexe aussi profondément en soi. Grâce à un sort qu'Harry m'avait sans aucun doute lancé, je ne ressens qu'une très faible douleur, mais j'ai la sensation que cette légère douleur est nécessaire. Elle fait comprendre à ce maudit gène que je suis à ma place, mon alpha m'honore enfin. Et, Merlin, c'est tellement bon que j'écarte les jambes de moi-même en poussant un soupir de bonheur quand il fut entièrement en moi.

Je sens son ventre proéminent contre mon dos, mais cela ne semble pas le gêner. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il entame un va-et-vient particulièrement puissant et violent. Alors qu'une partie de mon esprit analysait encore ses actes, l'autre partie de mon esprit était déjà dans une brume de bonheur et de jouissance. Mon sexe frotte autant douloureusement que délicieusement contre la vitre, et ce pieu dans mon cul va à une vitesse effarante compte tenu du fait que c'est un homme enceint qui me baise sans ménagement.

L'orgasme me fauche avec une telle puissance que mes jambes lâchèrent, heureusement que les liens invisibles me maintiennent, sinon je me serais écroulé sur Harry qui n'aurait sûrement pas pu me rattraper vu son état. Il jouit à peine quelques secondes après moi. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, je me sens enfin comblé.

Les liens lâchent alors que j'ai repris mes esprits, Harry a toujours sa tête posée sur mon dos, il semble peiner à s'en remettre. Je me retourne pour le prendre dans mes bras, il a l'air exténué, ce qui est sûrement normal dans son état. La journée a été longue pour lui, de plus, il m'a vraiment dominé comme un véritable Alpha. Je prends donc le savon pour nous laver rapidement tous les deux. Puis, je fais s'assoir Harry sur la chaise que nous avons installée dans la salle de bain depuis deux semaines, depuis qu'il lui est de plus en plus difficile de rester debout longtemps, bien qu'il ne veuille l'admettre, je le sèche et le conduis jusqu'au lit.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu prévoyais de devenir mon Alpha ? Demandai-je avec amusement une fois installé tranquillement dans notre lit, Harry dans mes bras.

\- Non. Répondit-il en retenant un léger rire. C'est Sirius qui m'a donné l'idée aujourd'hui. Je t'ai menti à propos de son « état » quand il est parti. Dit-il se moquant sans honte de son parrain. Il m'a donné des détails de sa vie sexuelle avec Remus, chose que j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir. Alors, je lui ai donné des détails de la nôtre.

\- Que lui as-tu dit ? Demandai-je simplement, trop heureux de me rappeler la tête du cabot quand je suis rentré plutôt qu'en colère de savoir qu'il avait parlé de nous.

\- Je lui ai simplement dit que si j'étais accroc, c'était à cause de toi. Que tu me baisais tellement bien que je ne pouvais que vouloir remettre ça. Fit-il en riant cette fois-ci, me faisant ainsi sourire de bonheur. Je lui ai dit que je te rejoignais quand tu étais en cours avec ma cape d'invisibilité et que je me mettais sous ton bureau.

\- Tu lui as dit ça ? Demandai-je avec amusement.

\- Oui, et qu'une fois il y en avait tellement que j'avais bien failli m'étouffer et alerter toute la classe.

\- Menteur. Sifflai-je d'amusement. Peu importe la quantité, tu avales sans en laisser une seule goutte. Murmurai-je à son oreille en commençant à le caresser doucement pour raviver son désir, j'avais envie de recommencer l'épisode de la salle de bain. Tu lui as dit que je me cachais tout autant de fois sous ton bureau ? Continuai-je à dire en murmurant, mes caresses se faisant plus précises, son souffle pouvant attester de son excitation. Que c'est ainsi que tu as appris à discipliner un peu plus ton esprit ?

\- Non. Dit-il légèrement haletant. Tout comme je ne lui ai pas dit qu'on agissait comme des succubes à le faire dans tous les recoins de ce château. Mais ce qui l'a presque achevé, c'est quand je lui ai dit qu'un jour tu m'avais pris d'un coup de reins et que cela avait suffi à me faire jouir. Sans omettre le fait que tu ne t'étais pas arrêté là et que nous l'avions fait toute la nuit.

\- Oh oui. Répondis-je tout sourire à l'évocation de cette merveilleuse nuit. J'adore particulièrement tes vocalises pendant l'amour, mais cette nuit-là… Merlin, j'aurais pu jouir rien qu'en t'entendant gémir de la sorte.

Harry se retourna vers moi et je repris instantanément son sexe que j'avais commencé à masturber. Il attrapa le mien sans hésiter pour en faire de même, nous étions tous les deux dans un état d'excitation qui ne se calmerait pas avant que nous puissions enfin rattraper notre mois d'abstinence. Harry descendit sa main avec hésitation, longeant mes testicules pour aller entre mes jambes, ayant sûrement peur de ne pas pouvoir me soumettre une nouvelle fois. Mais il m'a soumis correctement, je le sais pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'attends que cela dans un état d'excitation que je n'avais jamais ressenti les fois précédentes où Harry avait voulu essayer.

Ce foutu gène de loup-garou ne sera finalement, peut-être, plus un problème. L'ayant accepté comme Alpha, ma préférence pour la viande rouge et mon manque de sommeil les jours de pleines lunes, sont une chose dont je peux aisément faire abstraction. Et maintenant que je me rappelle enfin ce que cela fait d'être pénétré, il est certain que je ne serai plus l'exclusif « dominant ».

J'écarte donc les cuisses pour qu'Harry puisse y glisser sa main, remontant jusqu'à mon anus pour y faire glisser un doigt, puis deux. Je me rapproche jusqu'à me coller à lui, tout en l'embrassant enfin, je pose ma jambe surélevée sur sa hanche, Harry la prend immédiatement pour la maintenir fermement contre lui. D'une main ferme, il place mon bassin correctement et d'une lenteur délicieuse se fraye un chemin en moi.

Un grognement de bien-être sort de ma bouche, Merlin, comment avons-nous pu subir cette abstinence pendant tout un mois alors que son sexe est si bien en moi ? Je ne sais qui entame le premier va-et-vient, mais nous sommes bien deux à aller à la rencontre de l'autre.

Pas un seul mot n'est échangé, mais nous n'en avons pas besoin, les yeux dans les yeux, nous n'avons pas besoin de plus pour nous comprendre. Tout est enfin redevenu normal, je sus à cet instant que tout allait enfin s'arranger, l'équilibre est revenu et la tension sexuelle redescend doucement. Nous ne pûmes résister au sommeil après cette jouissance, Harry n'est pas en état de veiller encore plus longtemps alors qu'il dort mal depuis quelques jours.

HPSS HPSS

POV Harry

Le reste de la grossesse se passa tranquillement, sereinement. Depuis que j'ai réussi à soumettre la partie loup-garou de mon cher mari, nous n'avions plus aucun problème de tension sexuel. Bien que j'aie souvent envie qu'il puisse reprendre ce rôle quelques fois.

Les deux mois de grossesse restants fusèrent à une vitesse ahurissante, mon ventre s'arrondissait un peu plus chaque semaine et l'amour que nous portions à cet enfant était déjà énorme. Alors que la grossesse touchait à sa fin, je savais déjà que les mains de Severus sur mon ventre le soir allaient me manquer. J'étais à la fois heureux de bientôt rencontrer ce petit être et ainsi former une famille, mais aussi un peu triste de ne plus le sentir bouger, de ne plus faire qu'un avec lui.

Mes journées étaient parfois longues, Severus continuait à donner ses cours et malgré le fait qu'il venait dès qu'il le pouvait, je me sentais un peu seul. Surtout que je ne pouvais plus parcourir de longues distances autant dire que rien que le fait d'aller dans la grande salle était une véritable épopée pour moi. Il m'était impossible de prendre le réseau de cheminette, le fait que je n'ai jamais réussi une seule fois à atterrir sans tomber rendait ce moyen de transport caduc. Donc, j'attendais. Heureusement que Sirius, Remus, Hermione et Ron venaient parfois me rendre visite, mais ils avaient leur travail aussi. C'est donc sans grand étonnement de ma part que les contractions se déclenchèrent quand je fus seul.

\- Merlin, juste une petite heure, papa va bientôt revenir de son dernier cours. Dis-je en retenant un gémissement de douleur.

M'a-t-on dit que c'était aussi douloureux ? Ah, non. On m'a juste dit « chaque personne est différente », mes fesses oui ! J'ai survécu à Voldy et tous ses sortilèges, pourtant, je peux sans aucun doute dire que la souffrance augmente significativement et que dans moins d'une heure j'aurai vraiment mal !

J'essaie de prendre sur moi, Severus ne devrait pas tarder. Je n'allais pas alerter tout le château alors qu'il est possible que ce soit une fausse alerte, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il est censé me rester encore une petite semaine. Même moi je n'y crois pas, pourtant je m'accroche à cette idée.

Cependant, une demi-heure plus tard, les contractions se font si rapprochées et douloureuses que je ne peux qu'appeler Severus. Je sors donc le parchemin qu'il m'a donné au début de ma grossesse, quoi que j'écrive dessus, Severus aura la retranscription sur le parchemin qu'il garde toujours sur lui.

« Viens rapidement, les contractions ont commencé »

Les secondes ont l'air si longues quand on attend, a-t-il vu mon message ? Pourquoi ne répond-il pas ? J'ai envie de pleurer, vais-je devoir accoucher seul ? Et s'il y a un problème avec le bébé ? Merlin ! Ce n'est pas normal, une semaine d'avance ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réussi à le garder plus longtemps ? Peut-être aura-t-il des problèmes de santé à cause de moi !

POV Severus

Je marchais entre les rangers pour voir l'avancer du travail d'aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, comme d'habitude. Mais mes inquiétudes ne sont vraiment pas à ce que font mes élèves en ce moment même. Harry ne devrait pas tarder à accoucher, et c'est cette pensée qui m'obsédait depuis un mois. À n'importe quel moment, Harry pouvait me contacter pour me dire que le travail avait commencé. Et quand mon regard dévia une énième fois sur mon bureau, quand je vis le parchemin briller d'une douce lumière, mon sang se glaça dans mes veines.

Je retourne à mon bureau sans même faire attention à mes élèves. Une sueur froide me coule le long de la colonne vertébrale. Je regarde les quelques mots d'Harry et me retourne dans une envolée de cape terrifiante.

\- Rangez vos affaires, immédiatement ! Dis-je d'une voix polaire et autoritaire.

Ils restèrent interdits quelques secondes avant d'obéir devant mon regard noir. Ne cherchant même pas à savoir le pourquoi du comment, ils prirent leurs affaires alors que je vidais leur chaudron d'un geste rapide de baguette, pas le temps de tout nettoyer et ranger correctement les paillasses, cela sera fait plus tard.

Je prends le parchemin à double sens, faisant attention à ce qu'Harry ne m'ait pas réécrit un nouveau message. Et je cours presque jusqu'à mes appartements, heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas loin.

Je rentre dans un fracas assourdissant, m'attendant au pire. Je ne sais pas réellement à quoi je m'attendais, peut-être Harry hurlant de souffrance, pestant contre moi pour que je ne le touche plus jamais. Je ne sais pas, mais sûrement pas à le voir pleurer en se tenant le ventre. Que se passait-il pour qu'il pleure ainsi de désespoir ?

\- Harry ! Dis-je en m'agenouillant sans douceur à côté de lui, prenant sa tête entre mes mains. Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je ne comprenant pas l'état de détresse de mon mari.

\- Tu es là. Souffla-t-il de soulagement avant de pleurer encore plus dans mes bras. Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé !

\- De quoi ?

\- J'n'ai pas pu retenir le bébé ! S'il est malade, ça sera à cause de moi ! Cria-t-il comme un dément. Il arrive trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt ! Merlin ! Ça sera de ma faute ! Je suis un mauvais père, Merlin, il ne sera pas bien à cause de moi…

\- Calme-toi, Harry ! Dis-je d'une voix autoritaire pour qu'il m'entende dans son délire. Une semaine d'avance, ce n'est rien. Il sera en parfaite santé, j'en suis sûr. Dis-je pour le réconforter, priant Merlin pour que ce soit vrai.

\- Tu es sûr ? Me demande-t-il les yeux brillants d'espoir.

\- Le médicomage nous a dit que le bébé allait parfaitement bien et qu'il était en très bonne santé et qu'il ne restait là que pour profiter un peu plus de la chaleur que lui procurait son pap».

Harry se calma assez pour que je puisse appeler le médicomage qui doit l'accoucher. Celui-ci arriva deux minutes plus tard avec une assistante. Il me demanda d'installer Harry sur notre lit en position demi-assise et baissa au maximum les lumières. Il prit le temps de rassurer une nouvelle fois mon mari qui avait l'air en état de choc, et par la même occasion il me calma sans en avoir l'air, mon état de panique soigneusement caché par mes solides barrières d'Occlumencies. J'étais dans la position qu'il nous avait enseigné quelques mois plus tôt, assis derrière Harry, les jambes de chaque côté de son corps et légèrement repliées, la même position que lui. Sauf que j'étais là pour le maintenir et pour qu'il puisse poser ses mains sur mes genoux pour pousser plus facilement, mes mains étant posées sur les siennes dans un signe de réconfort, mais aussi désespéré de ne pouvoir faire plus. Quand il nous avait montré cette position, j'étais un peu gêné d'être ainsi, mais aujourd'hui, je ne serai nulle part ailleurs que derrière Harry, c'est comme si je m'étais moi aussi cet enfant au monde.

\- Le canal est parfaitement ouvert pour que vous puissiez enfanter. Je pense qu'il est temps de mettre cet enfant au monde, que nous puissions tous avoir la chance de rencontrer un nouvel être merveilleux. Fit-il dans un murmure mais d'une voix parfaitement audible. Messieurs, préparez-vous à vivre l'un des moments les plus mémorables de votre vie.

Je n'avais aucun doute sur ces dires, et ils me furent confirmés dans les minutes, ou les heures qui suivirent, je ne savais exactement. Harry soufflait fortement, parfois gémissait de douleur. Je le soutenais, j'étais là, mes mains sur les siennes et parfois essuyant son front avec une petite serviette. Après un moment, le médicomage prit l'une des fioles qu'il avait soigneusement posées près de lui, sur sa valise qui s'était transformée en étagère.

Il fit couler un peu de potion sur le ventre d'Harry, une potion pour repositionner le bébé correctement et l'apaiser. Il appuya sur le haut du ventre et demanda à Harry de pousser en même temps. Ce qu'il fit admirablement.

\- Je vois la tête ! Fit le médicomage avec bonheur. Aller vient, nous sommes tous prêts à t'accueillir, et tes papas sont plus qu'heureux de te rencontrer enfin. Dit-il doucement alors qu'Harry continuait de pousser. Vous poussez merveilleusement bien. Fit-il à l'intention d'Harry. Encore une fois, Messieurs.

Harry poussa encore et après ce qui parut une éternité et une seconde à la fois, le médicomage souleva notre enfant. Un tout petit être, mes larmes montèrent jusqu'à mes yeux et pas une seule seconde l'idée me vint de les retenir.

\- Bienvenu parmi nous ! Dit-il en retirant le haut d'Harry d'un geste de baguette pour déposer notre enfant déjà tout propre sur son torse. Le peau à peau est très bon les bébés qui viennent de naître. Dit-il doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. N'hésitez pas à poser vos mains sur son dos et à lui caresser la tête. Votre bébé va sentir votre touché pour la première fois, c'est très important. Dit-il toujours aussi calmement.

L'une de mes mains resta accrochée à celle d'Harry, l'autre caressa la touffe de cheveux de mon enfant alors que celle d'Harry s'était naturellement posée sous ses fesses pour le maintenir contre lui. Je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil l'assistante s'approcher pour aider le médicomage qui lançait quelques sorts sur l'intimité d'Harry et sur son ventre, utilisant parfois des baumes. Mais nous n'avions d'yeux que pour notre enfant, nous ne savions même pas si c'était une fille ou un garçon, nous n'avions pas voulu savoir et le médicomage avait gardé le secret jusqu'ici pour ne pas nous gâcher la surprise.

\- Vous pouvez vous réinstaller, Messieurs. Tout s'est bien passé et il vous faudra du repos, Monsieur Potter-Snape. Ne vous levez pas inutilement. Dit-il d'une voix douce mais ferme en prenant sa valise qui s'était refermée. Je vous laisse ce biberon. Dit-il en me tendant un tout petit biberon avec du lait que je pose sur la table de nuit. Il restera chaud jusqu'à son utilisation, ne vous inquiétez pas de cela, donnez-lui si votre bébé pleure. Je vous laisse quelques heures tranquilles, je reviendrai vous voir en fin de journée pour faire les tests sur votre enfant, pour le moment, rien ne presse, votre enfant est en pleine santé. Ah oui. Fit-il juste avant de partir. Je vous conseille tout de même de lui mettre une couche, même si vous ne la fermez pas, histoire de ne pas avoir de surprises.

Nous le remercions et il partit avec son assistante. Nous restons quelques minutes dans la même position, ne sachant trop comment faire pour ne pas déranger le petit être sur Harry. Finalement, Harry s'assit complètement dans le lit pour que je puisse m'installer près de lui, je l'aide à se poser contre les nombreux oreillers dans son dos qui font qu'il reste légèrement surélevé sans trop l'être.

\- Tu veux le prendre ? Demanda Harry en me regardant, mais je ne pus qu'hocher la tête en enlevant mon haut, les mots restant coincés dans ma gorge. Prends une couche, nous lui mettrons en même temps.

Heureusement que je n'avais pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour faire venir à moi une couche. Elle me paraissait si petite, mais bien grande par rapport à ce tout petit bébé. Je la déplie et la tourne trois fois avant de trouver le bon sens, Harry se prépare à me tendre notre enfant alors que je pose la couche ouverte sur moi. Il soulève ce tout petit bébé, notre bébé et le dépose sur la couche que nous ne refermons pas, bien trop subjugués par ce que nous venons de voir.

\- Bienvenu Théo. Fit la voix émut d'Harry.

Les mots ne passèrent jamais la barrière de mes lèvres, mais les larmes coulèrent sans honte. J'étais tellement fier, tellement heureux de tenir enfin mon fils. J'étais sur le dos, j'avais peur de bouger ne voulant pas déranger le petit être qui dormait tranquillement contre moi. Harry s'était mis sur le côté l'une de ses jambes sur les miennes et sa tête sur mon épaule, regardant notre fils dormir paisiblement.

HPSS HPSS

Le médicomage revint en fin de journée, cinq heures plus tard. Théo avait bu tout son biberon, nous l'avions changé et il portait à présent un body avec un chaudron qui mijotait, recouvert par une grenouillère où était inscrit « J'ai les meilleurs papas du monde ». Autant dire que nous étions plus que fiers de montrer notre enfant à l'homme qui nous avait suivis tout le long de la grossesse, Tod Loumis, notre médicomage.

Il prit délicatement Théo qui dormait dans son berceau. C'est le meilleur médicomage spécialisé dans les grossesses masculines, et il est le meilleur accoucheur qui puisse exister, chez les femmes comme chez les hommes. Il est d'une douceur incroyable, faisant naître un enfant d'une façon si naturelle que tout se passe sereinement. Nous avons pu attester que Tod Loumis est doux, nous ne regrettons en rien d'avoir été suivis par lui, Théo est né entouré de douceur et d'amour.

Tod Loumis prit le temps de faire les vérifications d'usages, et de nous félicités une nouvelle fois pour ce magnifique enfant. Il fit également plus de vérification sur Harry, confirmant enfin que tout est revenu à sa place et qu'Harry pourra de nouveau avoir des relations sexuelles. Mais il faudrait tout de même attendre deux jours pour être certains qu'aucun problème ne se développe suite à l'accouchement. Puis, il repartit après nous avoir félicités une dernière fois.

HPSS HPSS

Étrangement, on nous laissa tranquilles pendant deux jours complets. Il n'y a que notre fouineur de directeur qui est venu découvrir notre petit Théo. Puis, tout le monde débarqua, semblant penser qu'ils nous avaient laissé bien assez de temps en famille et que c'était maintenant à leur tour d'en profiter !

Je me fis une fois de plus la réflexion que ce n'est que depuis que je suis avec Harry que je suis fier de ma vie. Fier d'avoir épousé Harry, fier d'avoir un si magnifique fils, une si belle famille… Alors que Miss-je-sais-tout, comme je l'aime toujours l'appeler, l'avait dans les bras, Harry et moi échangeons un regard, semblant penser la même chose que moi.

\- Merci d'avoir rendu ma vie si belle… Murmurai-je à l'oreille d'Harry alors que tout le monde s'extasiait sur Théo dans les bras de sa marraine.

\- Je t'aime tellement. Je vous aime tellement. Fit Harry avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Un mari, un enfant, jamais je n'aurai pensé que mon rêve allait un jour se réaliser. Notre vie est réellement parfaite… Il me manquait juste une petite chose…

Quelques heures plus tard…

\- Oh, Merlin ! Oui ! Severus ! Cria Harry allongé sur le ventre recevant avec plaisir les coups de butoirs de son époux. Plus vite !

\- Insatiable ! Murmurai-je en le pilonnant plus durement, non sans un sourire de pure satisfaction !

Fin


End file.
